twisted_metal_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hell on Wheelz
Hell on Wheelz is a grey and white delivery truck driven by Ziggie, who plans to kill Sweet Tooth in the Tournment. Story Ziggie's last name is Unknown. Ziggie was a calm friendly girl ever since childhood and never knew who Needles Kane was until she was taken by him and was buried Alive in a grey stone by the woods.She died in the tomb but than received light from the Grim Reaper.The reaper promised Ziggie if she would kill Needles Kane and Sweet Tooth he would let her live her life, but will die if he remained living.Ziggie than kept the promise and uses her Father's old junk Delivery Truck to enter the tournament and kill the clown. ''"I told you i would find you again!You will pay for your insanity!You think burying me alive was a good idea?!Your a failure!You dead!" ''~ Ziggie Hell on Wheelz, on the other hand, is an old delivery truck formerly owned by Ziggie's father.It is now driven by Ziggie in the Tourament.It also has a story as well. Hell on Wheelz is an old broken-down delivery truck that Ziggie's father used to own.It is possessed by the spirit of a 19 year old boy.His name was never mentioned, but the van was once the death of the boy.His story started as a couple of bullies shoved the boy into the vehicle, still in the junkyard, and jammed the doors locked.The boy woke up and died of starvations and dehidration, and his soul than possessed the rest of the machine.Years later Ziggie found the van and thought it was the best condisition to use.She repaired its flaws and found the boy's rotten skeleton in the back.She ignored and entered the car in the contest. When Ziggie and Hell on Wheelz return to Calypso to claim their prize, Ziggie asks for the death of Sweet Tooth.Calypso grants the wish and Ziggie ends up losing all of her teeth.Calypso than wishes good luck to Ziggie and Dissappears. Twisted Metal 2 Bio "That Clown will rue the day he buried me alive.I can't wait to win this contest and shock Sweet Tooth that i'm back.He will Pay, and if this is contest is the same contest Sweet Tooth is rumored to hide in, it will be his last..." Twisted Metal 4 Bio "Death is dark.I experienced it.I can't take having to hurt all these people, and im sick of having to possess every kid on the planet just ta' enter a contest like this.I almost killed poor people.Im not going to give in.This contest will be defeated by me.I'll win this if its the last thing i do in the world, Hoping this will be my last contest too." Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Bio This young Goth Girl is tired of the wrappers and disquisting trash all over her front porch by the meschevious Sweet Tooth!She enters the contest to border her house from him! Power Vehicle: Hell on Wheelz Driver: Ziggie Armor: 9/9 Acceliration: 5/6 Top Speed: 7/10 Handling: 7/10 Special Power: Covers in flames and rams into other vehicles, burning them.The weapons dissapear when Activated but appear when worn off.Causes great damage. Category:Vehicle Category:Character